Fuel cell power plants are well-known and are commonly used to produce electrical energy from reducing and oxidizing fluids to power electrical apparatus such as apparatus on-board space vehicles, or on-site generators for buildings. In such power plants, a plurality of planar fuel cells are typically arranged in a stack surrounded by an electrically insulating frame structure that defines manifolds for directing flow of reducing, oxidant, coolant and product fluids. Each individual cell generally includes an anode electrode and a cathode electrode separated by an electrolyte. A reducing fluid such as hydrogen is supplied to the anode electrode, and an oxidant such as oxygen or air is supplied to the cathode electrode. In a cell utilizing a proton exchange membrane ("PEM") as the electrolyte, the hydrogen electrochemically reacts at a catalyst surface of the anode electrode to produce hydrogen ions and electrons. The electrons are conducted to an external load circuit and then returned to the cathode electrode, while the hydrogen ions transfer through the electrolyte to the cathode electrode, where they react with the oxidant and electrons to produce water and release thermal energy.
The anode and cathode electrodes of such fuel cells are separated by different types of electrolytes depending on operating requirements and limitations of the working environment of the fuel cell. One such electrolyte is a proton exchange membrane ("PEN") electrolyte, which consists of a solid polymer well-known in the art. Other common electrolytes used in fuel cells include phosphoric acid or potassium hydroxide held within a porous, non-conductive matrix between the anode and cathode electrodes. It has been found that PEM cells have substantial advantages over cells with liquid acid or alkaline electrolytes in satisfying specific operating parameters because the membrane of the PEM provides a barrier between the reducing fluid and oxidant that is more tolerant to pressure differentials than a liquid electrolyte held by capillary forces within a porous matrix. Additionally, the PEM electrolyte is fixed, and cannot be leached from the cell, and the membrane has a relatively stable capacity for water retention.
In operation of PEM fuel cells, it is critical that a proper water balance be maintained between a rate at which water is produced at the cathode electrode including water resulting from proton drag through the PEM electrolyte and rates at which water is removed from the cathode and at which water is supplied to the anode electrode. An operational limit on performance of a fuel cell is defined by an ability of the cell to maintain the water balance as electrical current drawn from the cell into the external load circuit varies and as an operating environment of the cell varies. For PEM fuel cells, if insufficient water is returned to the anode electrode, adjacent portions of the PEM electrolyte dry out thereby decreasing the rate at which hydrogen ions may be transferred through the PEM and also resulting in cross-over of the reducing fluid leading to local over heating. Similarly, if insufficient water is removed from the cathode, the cathode electrode may become flooded effectively limiting oxidant supply to the cathode and hence decreasing current flow. Additionally, if too much water is removed from the cathode, the PEM may dry out limiting ability of hydrogen ions to pass through the PEM, thus decreasing cell performance.
As fuel cells have been integrated into power plants developed to power transportation vehicles such as automobiles, trucks, buses, etc., maintaining a water balance within the power plant has become a greater challenge because of a variety of factors. For example, with a stationary fuel cell power plant, water lost from the plant may be replaced by water supplied to the plant from off-plant sources. With a transportation vehicle, however, to minimize fuel cell power plant weight and space requirements, the plant must be self-sufficient in water to be viable. Self-sufficiency in water means that enough water must be retained within the plant to offset water losses from gaseous streams of reactant fluids passing through the plant. For example, any water exiting the plant through a cathode exhaust stream of gaseous oxidant or through an anode exhaust stream of gaseous reducing fluid must be balanced by water produced electrochemically at the cathode and retained within the plant.
An additional requirement for maintaining water self-sufficiency in fuel cell power plants is associated with components necessary to process hydrocarbon fuels, such as methane, natural gas, gasoline, methanol, diesel fuel, etc., into an appropriate reducing fluid that provides a hydrogen rich fluid to the anode electrode. Such fuel processing components of a fuel cell power plant typically include a boiler that generates steam; a steam duct into which the hydrocarbon fuel is injected; and an autothermal reformer that receives the steam and fuel mixture along with a small amount of a process oxidant such as air and transforms the mixture into a hydrogen-enriched reducing fluid appropriate for delivery to the anode electrode of the fuel cell. The fuel processing components or system water and energy requirements are part of an overall water balance and energy requirement of the fuel cell power plant. Water made into steam in the boiler must be replaced by water recovered from the plant such as by condensing heat exchangers in the cathode exhaust stream and associated piping.
A common approach to enhancing water recovery and retention is use of condensing heat exchangers in exhaust streams of the power plant wherein the exhaust streams are cooled to a temperature at or below their dew points to precipitate liquid water from the exhaust streams so that the liquid may be returned to the power plant. An example of a PEM fuel cell power plant using a condensing heat exchanger is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,573,866 that issued on Nov. 12, 1996 to Van Dine et al., and is assigned to the assignee of the present invention, and which patent is hereby incorporated herein by reference. Many other fuel cell power plants that use one or more condensing heat exchangers are well-known in the art, and they typically use ambient air streams as a cooling fluid passing through the exchanger to cool the plant exhaust streams. In Van Dine et al., the heat exchanger is used to cool a cathode exhaust stream, which upon leaving a cathode chamber includes evaporated product water and some portion of methanol, the reducing fluid, that has passed through the PEM. The condensing heat exchanger passes the cathode exhaust stream in heat exchange relationship with a stream of cooling ambient air, and then directs condensed methanol and water indirectly through a piping system back to an anode side of the cell.
While condensing heat exchangers have enhanced the water recovery and energy efficiency of fuel cell power plants, the heat exchangers encounter decreasing water recovery efficiency as ambient temperatures increase. Where the power plant is to power a transportation vehicle such as an automobile, the plant will be exposed to an extremely wide range of ambient temperatures. For example where an ambient air coolant stream passes through a heat exchanger, performance of the exchanger will vary as a direct function of the temperature of the ambient air because decreasing amounts of liquid precipitate out of power plant exhaust streams as the ambient air temperature increases.
An additional requirement of using such condensing heat exchangers in fuel cell power plants powering transportation vehicles is related to operation of the vehicles in temperatures below the freezing temperature of water. Because water from such exchangers is often re-introduced into the PEM fuel cells of the plant, the water may not be mixed with conventional antifreeze to lower its freezing temperature. Propylene glycol and similar antifreezes would be adsorbed by the catalysts in the cells decreasing cell efficiency, as is well known.
Accordingly, known fuel cell power plants that employ ambient air as the cathode oxidant and/or that use condensing heat exchangers are incapable of efficiently maintaining a self-sufficient water balance when operating at high ambient temperatures because of their above described characteristics. It is therefore highly desirable to produce a fuel cell power plant that can achieve a self-sufficient water balance without a condensing heat exchanger while minimizing plant operating energy requirements.